TMNT: Twisted Web
by Graveyard-Shift Writer
Summary: They say that where truth ends and lies begin, a web forms. As more and more little lies are added, a twisted web of intertwined untruth will catch the unsuspecting while the liar comes in for the kill; a spider desperately trying to hide the truth from the fly. Sequel to 'TMNT: Unforgiven' Part two of the 'Unforgiven' trilogy. Do not read if you like Donatello


**TMNT is not mine… And after what I've written, I really think it is for the best.**

* * *

**Title: TMNT: The Twisted Web**

**Summary: They say that where truth ends and lies begin, a web forms. As more and more little lies are added, a twisted web of intertwined untruth will catch the unsuspecting while the liar comes in for the kill; a spider desperately trying to hide the truth from the fly. Sequel to 'TMNT: Unforgiven' Part two of the 'Unforgiven' trilogy**

**Warning: Contains Tcest, brainwashing, abuse, non-con, overall mind-fucking. Do not read if you like Donnie.**

* * *

Mikey groggily opened his eyes; his body hurt, his head felt funny, and his muscles and joints were all stiff. He lifted his head a little and saw he was lying on a cot in a strange room.

_What the shell, _Michaelangelo thought and tried to say, but his throat felt too thick at the moment, he tried to get up only to find he was unable to; his chest, forearms, wrists, waist and ankles were all strapped down to cot with leather straps.

"Mikey?" He tilted his head to another direction of the room and saw Donnie standing there with a worried, somewhat scared and freaked out look on his purple-banded face. Seeing Donatello, the memories came flooding back.

Mike was scared speechless as Don approached him. Donnie bent over the bed and put a hand to the other turtles forehead "Mikey, are you - ?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Mike shrieked and struggled against the bindings that started to rub and bite against his skin with his repeated struggling, the more Don tried to touch him the more he struggled. Tears built up in the corners of his eyes and he kept screaming "DON'T TOUCH ME! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!"

Suddenly, Don gripped Mikey's face with one hand, held his mouth open and forced a pill down his throat – Mikey gurgled in defiance and tried to fight back but he was unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Don sighed; he was prone to reacting to panic in extreme measures. Like the time he panicked during the Triceraton invasion and ripped off Honeycuts (thankfully, robotic) head. Though, this wasn't the first time he had forced a pill down Mikeys throat due to panic of Mike's waking up and having a freak-out episode. This wasn't the first time he tried and failed to talk to him.

This was the fifth time. The fifth time that he had to chemically silence him brother – he knew for a fact it wasn't healthy, he couldn't resort to using drugs every time Mikey freaked out. Mike had every right to freak out, after what Don had done to him….

Don bit his bottom lip when he though about it; about two days ago was when he had forced himself on Mike while he was under the influence of an experimental mood-altering drug. The result was horrible; Mike was no doubt traumatized, and Don found himself unable to go home. He had tried to bring Mikey and himself back to the Lair; but when he thought of the shocked, hateful glances he was likely to receive from the rest of his family, he found himself unable to go the rest of the way. Instead, he ran to the sewers several miles away from anywhere his family would go and hid in an abandoned train station they didn't know of.

Again, he had panicked – he didn't want Mikey to escape, not before he could fix him, and was 'forced' to strap him down.

Don sat down on a chair and grabbed his head; _What do I do! _He thought, he had agonized over this during the whole duration he was here, in fact in the two days since he had first woken up, he hadn't slept at all. _How am I supposed to fix Mikey? _Being the intellectual, gentle type of turtle Don was, it was almost unbelievable that he could even consider his own brother a project. Deep inside, he knew very well he couldn't just 'fix' Mikey, especially overnight, but his scientific mind refused to acknowledge morals when he was in the state of panic he was currently in.

He couldn't just apologize…. It would never be enough, it wouldn't undo anything. He couldn't kill himself even though he deserved death, because that would serve only to traumatize Michaelangelo further, put him under the impression that the whole ordeal was his fault. And continually sedating Mike wouldn't work either…..

He broke Michaelangelo; simple logic, the incident completely traumatized him, and he would remember it until the day he dies….

'_Would he have to remember it?_' A dark little 'mad scientist' voice inquired in Donatello's head; his eyes widened as the possibilities and theories raced through his mind. In a way, if Mikey could forget the whole thing happened, the trauma would be undone and, in theory, the damage would be undone.

Eyes wide, Don rushed to his scientific and medical supplies and double-checked over what he had. Yes, it should work….. He had a lot of work and carefully planning to work out though…

He had finally, after two days, found a breakthrough.

* * *

Mikey groaned, flexing his arms unconsciously; he frowned, for some reason his arms felt funny, kind of sore. Slowly he opened his eyes and found he was staring into a ceiling that was not his own.

'_What happened?_' He thought groggily and flinched – his head was killing him, he felt so disoriented and his thoughts kept mixing up.

Swaying slightly, he pulled himself into a sitting position and saw he was on a cot. He knew he wasn't at home, but he could hardly recall what happened to him. Last thing he think happened was that he sparred with Raphael…

"Mikey, are you awake?" He heard; even if his movements were sluggish and sloppy he managed to turn his head. He saw Don approaching him from a doorway. Donatello sat next to him on the cot; alarm bells rang loudly in Mikey's conscious and he immediately moved away from Don; his memories were shook up and in the wrong order, but he could somewhat piece together what happened. Don had….

Tears filled Mike's eyes and he curled up into a ball, he tried not to but he sobbed, not able to hold the stress. No… No! It couldn't be true, Donnie would never do that! Don would never….

"Do you remember what happened last?" Donnie asked his hysteric brother.

Mikey looked up at him with hurt, accusing eyes. "You…. Hurt m-m…e." Mikey slurred, still swaying.

"How?" Donatello asked quizzically.

"You r-ra…raped me….." Mikey whispered, than broke into a fit of sobs, he curled up and quickly moved away "Leave me alone!" He tried to shout, but he barely managed to raise his voice any higher than his earlier whisper. He hugged his knees and curled as tightly into a ball as possible, trying to make himself small enough to disappear.

Don sighed and left the room, he locked the door for safe measure.

Don made his way over to what used to be a newspaper stand and sit down in the old chair; he put his hand into a slot and brought out a notebook. He slipped open to a page and slipped the pencil out of the metal spiral holding the pages together, he began to write.

* * *

_**Day one.**_

_Subject is responding to drugs. Memory is still intact, but subject displayed mental disorientation and confusion. _

_Inconclusive synopsis until further observation._

* * *

_**Day five.**_

_Disorientation and memory loss has increased. Subject showing continued confusion, but is still untrusting and depressed. Mental distress is prominent, subject is emotionally unstable and the problem is likely needed to be corrected by another treatment of drugs._

* * *

_**Day 13**_

_Memory continuing to deteriorate, but subject is defying the treatments and is struggling to hold on to mental state. Possibilities of higher doses of medication are rising._

* * *

_**Day 22**_

_Subject is showing signs of mental relapse – drugs continue to keep him in a sluggish state, but the recollection of the incident that transpired has almost wiped out of his mind completely. Subject is also showing signs of slight Stockholm syndrome._

* * *

_**Day 34**_

_Stockholm syndrome verified. Problem has been corrected, subject has been taken off the medication: mental distress, disorientation, and depression have disappeared along with the memory. Subject has been cured and the damage is completely undone. _

_A symptom of Stockholm syndrome is subject is shown to be affection towards me beyond the borders of brothers, possibly an unconscious result of the ordeal sticking to his psyche…_

* * *

"Donnie~!" Mike said sing-song as he bounded out of the room and towards his purple-masked brother; the whole ordeal, thanks to science and drugs, had been erased from his mind. Don gave a slight smile and Mike sat on his lap and pulled the other turtle closer before latching his mouth onto Don's neck.

An unseen result of the treatment was Stockholm syndrome; though he forgot about the incident, he still remembered everything else, and Don had lied and said they had to stay here while Mikey recovered from deadly toxin that the Foot had poisoned him with, and that was why Mikey didn't question why he had been disoriented and dizzy for the past month – but due to the Stockholm syndrome, the drugs, and an unconscious recollection of the non-consensual mating, Mike was under the impression that he and Donatello were secretly mates, which served to make the web of lies even more twisted.

"How are you feel today, Mikey?" Don asked his overly-affectionate 'mate'. Mike pulled away with a big 'Mikey' smile.

"Normal! Really, I don't feel crappy like I did for the past month." The orange-masked turtle then frowned sadly.

Don frowned seeing his mates earlier happy expression drop "What's wrong, Mikey?" He asked, concerned.

"I miss our bros." Mikey answered, sounding sad "And Splinter, and April, and Casey and Klunk, and comic books, and video games, and-!"

"You don't put that many 'ands' in a sentence." Don cut him off, Mikey made a face.

"Grammar nazi!" Mikey accused and stuck his tongue out, moaning when Don pressed his mouth against his in a kiss.

"Hmm…" Don said when they pulled back "I think you have a clean bill of health….. Tell me Mikey, do you remember the foot attack?"

"A little bit." Mike shrugged; Don mentally grinned, he knew Mikey was lying, but it meant he really remembered nothing.

"Then we can finally go home." Donatello stated, satisfied when he saw a really big smile blossom on Mikey's face.

"Yay~!" Mike cheered and jumped off of Don's lap – he did a few no-handed cartwheels and flips, likely trying to show off for his 'mate'. Don chuckled and shoved his science log back under his belt. Mikey never asked about it – well he used to, but Don made sure that his unconscious mind knew to not ask about it.

"Come on, let's go." Don said and motioned for Mikey to follow him out.

"But aren't you going to grab anything?" Michaelangelo asked, Don shook his head.

"I'll get it later, let's go." Making sure everything he actually did want to bring back was in his duffel bag, Don led Mikey out of the train station, the purple-masked turtles expression was solemn but Mikey was positively happy to be going home.

Mikey didn't quite know why, but he couldn't help but feel relieved, as if the abandoned train station was a bad place he would never want to come back to. Too many bad memories…. Wait, bad memories? He did not remember much…

* * *

Leonardo sighed a lowered his swords – he could not bring himself to train; he could see his red-banded brother Raphael felt the same, because he was punching his bag half-heartedly. With only the two of them, the dojo did not feel the same.

"Did you and the punching bag finally make up?" Leo asked Raph, hoping to lighten their spirits.

Raph grunted "It just ain't the same without an annoying turtle pissing me off every five seconds."

"Yeah, I get it." Leo said and re-sheathed his katana "Training myself into submission lost its luster without a know-it-all yelling at me about my health."

"My sons…?" Master Splinter called as he entered the dojo; as old as the Ninjitsu master already was, it was as if in the past month he had aged ten years. His black eyes were dull, his fur was limp and lost whatever luster it had, and he hobbled even with his walking stick. "How long have you been training?"

"Two hours." Both of them answered in unison, even though in actuality it had only been about forty-five minutes. Splinter nodded and excused them.

"WE'RE HOME~" An all-too-familiar voice sang. Leo and Raph looked at each other in bewilderment before charging out of the dojo and into the living room. They figured they were finally crazy. But they actually weren't; true to form their missing brothers stood at the doorway, Mikey looking positively ecstatic and Donnie looking a bit sheepish.

Silence as Master Splinter entered, he stared wide-eyed at his two other sons whom went missing.

"Michaelangelo. Donatello." Master Splinter stated more than asked, he seemed a bit blown away, but then his eyes narrowed; it didn't take much focus to find that there was something a bit off about his youngest son.

"Hey guys…." Donnie awkwardly trailed off.

"Where the shell were you guys? Did you get abducted by aliens?" Raphael demanded. Don shook his head.

"Sorry guys," Don apologized "You see - "

"We were attacked by the Foot," Mikey cut him off and began to explain, he didn't notice his purple-masked brother narrowing his eyes in a glare directed at him "they poisoned me; Don had to quarantine me so you guys wouldn't catch the toxins."

"And Don couldn't have come home and told us that?" Leo insinuated, he crossed his arms. His brown eyes settled on his genius brother, questioning.

"I panicked, okay!" Don snapped, his heated gaze was still on Mikey who was still oblivious to it "The slightest bit of contamination would have ruined everything, and our shell-cells were gone…. But really, we're back so it shouldn't matter right?" Leo, Raph and Splinter were both shocked and appalled at this type of behavior from the typically gentle mutant.

"O… Kay then," Raph said and walked over to Mikey, who seemed more normal than Donnie. With a grin Raphael wrapped an arm around the shorter turtle's neck and pulled him down, then dug his fists into his head in a noogie "Worry me like that again, and I'll kick your ass!" Raph threatened; mostly joking but partly serious, he had been really worried.

"Oww! Oww! Raph quit it!" Mikey laughed and wiggled out of the dark-green turtles grasp, then punched him playfully in the shoulder, starting a half-hearted 'fight' between brothers.

"Yup, everything's normal again." Leo said with a smile and turned to where Don was; his ridges furrowed in confusion when he saw Donatello wasn't in the room anywhere "Where'd he go?" He turned and asked his rat father.

"Donatello retreated to his room." Master Splinter responded and returned to the dojo, though Leonardo didn't miss the suspicious look in his eyes.

* * *

Leo yawned and re-sheathed his swords; it was late, he should turn in now. Exiting the dojo, he saw his hothead brother Raphael was passed out on the floor in front of the couch, snoring loudly.

"I can go no further…." Leo cackled over his brother, who hadn't made it to the couch before sleeping. Leonardo turned off the TV and draped a blanket over Raph before going to his sensei's room and bidding him good night.

Leo went to Mikey's room to tell him good night, but found he wasn't there. Shrugging, the blue-masked turtle went to Donnie's room, but the genius wasn't there.

'_Hmmm… Maybe Don had to check Mikey over, he was poisoned after all…_' Leo rationalized and headed towards Donatello's lab; the door was shut, but Leo frowned when he heard what sounded like Donnie talking and Mikey hissing in pain '_What, did Don have to resort to needles?_'

Very quietly, Leo opened the lab door half way and peered in the lab.

What he saw stunned him into paralyzed silence.

Don had his shell turned to him, and he was pinning Mikey to the wall. But that wasn't it, Mikey was pressed hard against the wall and his shell was against Don's plastron, and he was hissing in pain, trying to get away from Don. But Donnie didn't allow it, his hands were gripping his little brothers shoulders hard and he held him firmly in place, his hips were rocking back and forth at a fast pace, and for every time his hips moved foreword Mikey slammed into the wall.

'_Are they…?_' Leo thought with horror, but there was no denying it '_Donatello and Michaelangelo… They're fucking? What the hell! Wait…_' Leo noticed something else wrong with this taboo. Mikey was in pain, and Don was purposely bring it; Don grabbed Mikey's head and smashed it against the wall "I do the talking! You won't without permission, understand?" Don hissed, sounding angry. Mikey just nodded and allowed the abuse to continue.

'_H-Holy…_' Leo backed away, unsure of what to do. What does one do when they walk in on their brother violently fucking their other brother? Leo looked closely and saw they were done now, and Don had flipped Mikey to where his shell was against the wall this time.

"No more questions!" Don hissed and forced a pill into the younger turtles mouth; Mikey struggled but was forced to swallow, Don brought his face close to Mikeys "Remember this…. And forget." Donnie growled before punching Mike in the face. The orange-masked ninja fell limp.

Leo quickly but quietly closed the door, his heart thudded hard in his plastron as he registered what he had just bear witness to. '_What was that about?_' He wondered '_Was that rape? No, no, no, no! Don would never rape anyone, especially Mikey… But he hit him, and that pill? What the shell just happened? !_'

Leonardo heard shifting back in the lab and he ran off before anyone could sense him, once in his room he locked the door and sucked in a sharp breath. He thought '_Why would Don do that?_' He pondered '_Whatever that was about, he shouldn't have been doing that. And he was so… I don't know, un-Don like. I need to look into this…_'

* * *

For the next week Leo observed Don and Mikey's behavior. Whatever Don was doing, Mikey always seemed to be completely unaware of, and Leo knew that because Mikey was never all that good at hiding things from them. But whilst Mikey acted his normal, upbeat self, Don was more closed-off, brooding and short-tempered. Give him a pair of sai's and put a beer in his hand and he could be another Raph.

During training, Don was more brutal, and has given each of them at least fifty bruises. And that counted double for Mikey, but Leo knew the real reason for that.

Every time Mikey tried asking Don a question, or tried to talk about what happened while they were gone, Don would glare at him and refuse all of questions; the next day Mikey would have more bruises and there'd be a limp in his stance.

Leo couldn't handle this anymore, he couldn't just tell Master Splinter (Telling him two of his sons were screwing each other and Don was abusing Mikey would guarantee the aged rat collapsing from a heart attack.) and telling Raph would only serve to cause him to go on a violent rampage, or emotional withdraw. The only thing Leo could do was look for answers.

When Don had fell asleep on his desk (Leo spent the majority of that day, as he had all week, keeping Mikey away from him as long as possible), Leo used his stealth to sneak into the lab and search it. He found nothing out of the ordinary until he stumbled upon Don's duffel bag next to the desk. The first thing he pulled out was the something he hadn't expected.

"Rufee's?" Leo whispered in disbelief; why would Don have date rape drugs….? Wait… Leo popped off the cap and looked at the pills, they appeared to be the same ones that Donnie had forced Mikey to take. It was rape! That didn't make any sense! Why would Donnie do that to Mikey? Don was practically harmless without the ninja training….

The next thing he pulled out appeared to be a science log. Leo opened it and read.

The first page was dated the day Michaelangelo and Donatello went missing, it was a written entry of guilt, admitting to a shameful act. Don had raped Mikey…. But it had been an accident, he had been under the influence of a mood-altering chemical. Vut after that was a day-by-day documentary of Michaelangelo's 'treatment'.

"Oh my god….." Leo whispered, horrified that Donatello could do such things, lie about it, and claim his actions were justified.

He turned his head to Donnie, his stare was angry and heated. Unconsciously, Leo hands went to his katana; Don had to pay.

If Donatello thought he was unforgiven before….

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**Yes I decided to continue it, and somehow the mad scientist/stockholm syndrome thing came to light. Read and review for the final part in the trilogy. **


End file.
